At present, in wireless communication field, a structure of a mainstream high-power radio frequency power amplifier module is shown in FIG. 1, which includes a packaged power device, a printed circuit board, and a heat dissipating plate disposed below the packaged power device and the printed circuit board. The packaged power device includes a ceramic package. When a user uses the packaged power device, the package device shields an inner part thereof from the user. Thus, the user may not modify a pre-matching configuration inside packaged power device, and performance of the device is principally limited by a design of manufacturers of the device. In addition, as shown in FIG. 2, the conventional packaged power device has an input and output pin. When a user uses the packaged power device, electronic elements of the packaged power device are connected to the input and output pin through bond-wires, and then the input and output pin is fixedly welded on the printed circuit board. In this way, the power device is electrically connected to the printed circuit board. Therefore, a width of a conductive portion of the printed circuit board may not be narrower than a width of the packaged device, which contradicts a current trend of device miniaturization. Furthermore, the package of the packaged device inevitably causes parasitic capacitance, the input and output pin has an inductance, and the process of welding the input and output pin to the printed circuit board may cause a large error, all of which may directly affect a matching circuit of the device, and thus affect performance indicators of the device.
In wireless communication systems, more bandwidth is demanded in order to accommodate more uses and faster data rates. The bandwidth may be limited by two factors, i.e., RF bandwidth and video (low frequency) bandwidth (VBW). The VBW is the primary limitation for the ability of modern digital pre-distortion systems. In the conventional technology, a decoupling LC circuit 15 is arranged in the package of the packaged power device, to improve data rate and VBW in a wireless communication system, as shown in FIG. 3. Since the decoupling LC circuit 15 is arranged in the cavity of the packaged power device, the size and component value of the decoupling LC circuit 15 are limited. Thus, it is difficult to maximize VBW due to the limited size of the decoupling LC circuit 15.